Un viaje al Pasado para salvar el Futuro
by GaByAlEx
Summary: Hermione recibe una visita inesparada que hace que tenga que hacer un pequeño viaje a 1977. Tendra un mision, ¿lograra cumplirla? Leanlo y sabran...


Pov. Hermione

Iba a comenzar mi 6to año en Hogwarts.

Hoy era 1 de septiembre y me encontraba sentada en un compartimiento del Expreso Hogwarts en uno de los últimos vagones de este. Jugaba con mi gira-tiempo, recordando con nostalgia la muerte de Sirius. Como había cruzado el velo de la muerte tan fácilmente.

Suspire y pestañeo con rapidez tratado de no empezar a llorar. Aunque nadie lo creyera, yo le había llorada tanto o más que Harry. Ustedes se preguntaran el por qué y es muy fácil.

Sirius Black me gusta o gustaba, en fin, no es que estaba enamorada de él como una niña tonta pero me gustaba su forma de ser… tan divertida y su arrogancia a pesar de que era molesta, el solía hacerlo en broma. Todos los días de estos dos meses de vacaciones había pensado en retroceder el tiempo y verlo una última vez, pero eso no era correcto.

Seguí jugando con la cadena en el cuello, cuando una señora muy parecida a mí pero notablemente más vieja caía al suelo con cortes repartidos por todo su cuerpo, no reconocía el hechizo que se lo había hecho pero grite con fuerza. Gracias a un hechizo silenciador que había puesto, afuera nadie escuchaba nada.

- Her..mione.. – le escuche llamarme con dificultad y la voz ronca - Toma… la carta.. en mi bolsillo.. – trago en seco y prosiguió – y … toma lo que esta en mis manos… - levanto la mirada con dificultad y al parecer al darse cuenta que no planeaba moverme, digo con voz de mando– Ya! - asiento y me acerque haciendo lo que me pidió –

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto con voz fuerte – Déjame ayudarte..

- ¡NO! – gritó con fuerza y me miro fijamente, era extraño sentí que yo misma me estaba mirando en un espejo- Déjame morir, si haces todo lo que escribí en esa carta… - la señora tose y sale sangre. La miro preocupada – nada malo me pasara…

- Pero… - ella me lanza una mirada de que no me atreva a contradecirle y asiento – está bien, lo hare…

- Una última cosa… - digo en un hilo de voz – No pienses mucho las decisiones que tendrás que tomar, solo sigue a tu corazón – asentí mirándola como si la conociera de toda la vida y note como una mueca de dolor se acentuaba en sus facciones que se relajaron de golpe. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había muerto, cerré sus ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas.

Seguí sollozando durante unos minutos más pero a través de mi vista cristalizada vi como la señora empezaba a desaparecer. Después de 2 minutos como mínimo ya no estaba ni ella ni la sangre.

Mire con curiosidad las cosas que descansaban en mis manos que no habían desaparecido. Todavía no anochecía así que ahora es que faltaba para llegar a Hogsmeade. Limpie mis lágrimas, abrí el sobre en el cual reposaba en una caligrafía parecida a la mía "Hermione Granger" y me dispuse a leerlo:

"Querida Hermione:

No te diré quién soy porque eso dañaría la línea de espacio-tiempo, aunque lo que seguramente hice y lo que te pediré que hagas, la dañe de alguna manera.

Necesito que viajes en el tiempo, que vayas a 1976 y hables con Albus Dumbledore. Le enseñaras este escrito y él sabrá que hacer. Él te dirá que hacer y tú lo tendrás que ayudar. También te pediré que te hagas amigo de los merodeadores y de tus posibles compañeras de cuarto. Con su ayuda lograras la misión que te pedirá Albus.

Tendrás hasta el día del primer cumpleaños de Harry para cumplir la misión, después de terminada tendrás una decisión difícil que tomar y en esa entonces por favor vuelve a leer esta carta y quizás te ayude a tomar dicha decisión.

Ahora, esto es sumamente confidencial, no debes decirle nada a Ronald ni mucho menos a Harry. Seguramente te di otro artefacto, con ese objeto viajaras en el tiempo y con ese mismo regresaras pero solo puedes regresar una vez que será el día del cumpleaños de Harry.

Vas a agarrar el Translador Temporal (el objeto) pondrás la fecha de 1977, 1 de septiembre y cursaras séptimo con los merodeadores. Sé que debes entrar ahorita a Sexto pero confío en ti para lograr estudiar séptimo con tal la edad la tienes.

Solo pones la fecha y aprietas el botón manteniendo el Translador en tu mano.

Por favor cambia tu apellido al llegar allá.

Pd: Cada año en el pasado serán una semana en tu tiempo

Anónimo"

Cuando termine de leerlo, lo releí como cinco veces más y decidí hacer lo que me pedía.

De alguna forma inexplicable confiaba en la señora. Baje el baúl, guarde la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica y seguí paso a paso lo que decía el papel. Agarre el baúl con una mano y apreté el botón.

Cerré los ojos y sentí nauseas, justo cuando pensé que vomitaría aparecí en un pasillo del tren que estaba desierto. Me sentía confundida pero ya después tendría tiempo de pensar en eso. Camine a lo largo y pase a otro donde se escuchaba ruido. Entre y con una sonrisa tímida, pase entre los pasillos buscando un compartimiento con algún puesto.

Abrí un compartimiento y vi algo que me paralizo. Ahí estaban el que por el parecido a Harry imagine que era James Potter (su padre), al frente de él mi profesor de DCAO en 3° año, Remus Lupin, al lado de Lupin un gordito rechoncho que imagine seria Peter Pettigrew al cual le lance una mirada asesina y por ultimo me fije en el chico la lado de James, era Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry y a la persona que nunca pensé que volvería a ver en otro lugar que no fuera una foto o pintura.

Era muy atractivo, más que cuando yo lo conocí, obviamente más joven, un nudo se plantó en mi garganta haciéndome imposible hablar sin estallar en llanto. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en mí y me sonrió ladeadamente, aparte la mirada levemente ruborizada y mire a los demás que también me observaban.

- Hola… Quería saber si me puedo sentar con ustedes, es que no consigo lugar vacío – digo con voz entrecortada y les sonreí. Ellos se miraron entre sí y después a mí-

- Claro, no hay problema – el primero en hablar fue Sirius, que me dedico una de sus sonrisas encantadoras y miro mi baúl – Déjame ayudarte – guardó el baúl y se volvió a sentar. Me senté en el espacio al lado de Sirius y sonrío.

- Ahora, me presento – dice Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora - Soy el espectacular, único, magnifico… - siguió así un rato y yo solo reí - …maravilloso Sirius Orión Black.

- Mucho gusto – le digo sonriendo.

- Él es mi mejor amigo James Potter – dijo señalando al chico de cabello color azabache y lentes – Él de cabello castaño, paliducho y con cara de estudioso, es Remus Lupin y el gordito es Peter Pettigrew – Dijo señalando a los otros dos.

- Mucho gusto a todos chicos, yo soy Hermione… -pienso unos segundos y sonrío – Hermione Beckett – Ellos me miraron con una sonrisa y dijeron en unísono "Mucho gusto Hermione". Le sonreí a todos y seguimos hablando hasta llegar a Hogwarts.


End file.
